


Ex heroes and new heroes (Hiro hamada x reader)

by Masky



Category: Big Hero 6
Genre: F/M, Other, ex hero, for girls, maybe smut ;), sad past, sorry boys, teases, your last names silverfox
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masky/pseuds/Masky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little brothers. what are you gonna to with them? always getting in trouble. and who saves them, whelp an overly protective sibling that's who. but how do you protect someone you love when they are working with a squad of heroes?  and what if that leader of the squad was the person you loved?</p><p>yup you gotta loves those little brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ex heroes and new heroes (Hiro hamada x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> In this Tadashi is alive and both him and Aunt Cass know Hiro is a secret hero. Another thing, English isn't my first language so please don't judge. And if I make a mistake please point it out to me, sometimes I just never notice what I have done wrong hehe. Also your 20 and Hiro is 21 in here, and I put a lot of lines in there, they are there to show you it's a time change or reading what the other character is doing. one last thing this is in 3 person pov. please enjoy...

Years ago in New York a team of 4 called “humanity’s hope” were the heroes of the country, or even the worlds you may say. Each one had a suit built to fit each member. And each suit had different ability’s. John Silverfox suit manipulated the power of wind as his sister Y/N Silverfox, manipulated water. Alex Dearginn manipulated fire and Daniel Fortburg, earth. The team was unstoppable. And growing more popular as the hero’s fought for justice. But one night the hero’s just disappeared. Unknown to the public the heroes were not coming back to the job. Or so they though…

* * *

 

* * *

 

San Fransokyo,

“Hiro, come on. They’re here.” Said Aunt Cass while she let in the team into the store, as she did know the secrete they hold.

“Thanks” honey lemon said to Cass for teams they enter the lucky cat café. Hiro came down seconds later as he greeted them and sat at a table. The bakery shop was closed today so the team could discuss adding a new member to the team. Just as an assistant though. They needed someone to stay at the base and lead then to the danger.

“Okay so here a few people that are trust worthy and smart” Wasabi said as he laid seven folders on the table, each one had a name on the front.  

“Here is Lolla Highdenrack. She’s 24, works as a flower shop manager.” Wasabi said as he passed the folder around the table.

“Here is Calmen de latetice, he is 26 and works at the apple iPhone delivery service.” He said passing another folder around the table.

“Wait.” Said Gogo. “Who is he?” She said as she pointed to another name.

“Oh, Dylan Silverfox. Yeah, he is currently at the state university of San Fransokyo. He is also 13. I thought he would be great considering his age and his smarts. Kinda like someone over here.” Wasabi nudge Hiro as Hiro took the paper and scanned the profile.

“Graduated high school at the age 12? Lives with sister Y/N and doesn’t have a time of birth. Said to have lost his parents and brother while young. Comments from his high school teachers, are that he focus is perfect but his social skills need to improve as he was bullied during the times of high school.” Hiro said out loud.

“Yup, defiantly another Hiro.” Gogo said as she blew bubbles on that endless piece of bubble gum.

“Hey I can make friends” Hiro said glaring at the girl. Gogo just put her hands over her chest and rolled her eyes, showing how much she cared. Hiro sighed and said to the rest of his friends.

“Let’s just look at the other files.”

Soon after looking at all the profiles they were left with two options. Calmen and Dylan. “All right. Gogo, Fred and Wasabi. You go check Calmen out and honey and I will check Dylan out” they all nodded and left to find their people.  

* * *

 

Dylan was walking back home when he suddenly felt as he was being watched. He turned around looking for a familiar face when none could be in site. He turned around and continue on walking. Now Dylan was no idiot when he felt this way so he took a different routine away from his small house. He walked a few blocks and walk into a random shop pretending to be buying something. As he looked through the options on the shelf he glanced out side to see if he seen anyone that might be stalking him. Nothing. Maybe it was just him not sleeping enough, after all, him and sleep don’t mix so well. He walk out of the store and continue his way home when something familiar came into view. A dude with black hair, tall, skinny, wearing a navy blue hoodie and grey jeans. This guy also had glasses on and had the looked like he was late teens. Maybe even early 20’s. Next to him was a girl just an inch taller than him. She wore a green and pink dress that reached her knees. She was blond and wore pink glasses. Dylan smirked to himself as he suddenly sprinted down the street and into an empty ally way. The two strangers ran after him. Now he was sure he was being followed. Dylan jumped on dumpster and jumped up to a roof. Thanks to his sister and brother for teacher him these particular tricks. Dylan hid on the roof as the two ran in looking for him.

“Damn he is fast. Did you see how adorable he was, that kid is amazing” the tall girl said all excited from running.

“Are you crazy? He’s… too fast.” The boy panted.

“Thanks, it comes to me when people are stalking me you know.” Dylan smirked and laughed as he gave away his spot. His sister would have scolded him for doing so. But he was curious about the strangers.

“Hi, sorry for stalking you we just wanted to talk that’s all. My names Lemon, Honey Lemon, and this is Hiro Hamada.” She said excitedly.

“Hey, I would love to talk but I don’t know you people. And there is this thing called stranger danger. So have a nice day.” Dylan said as he got up to leave.

Hiro spoke up this time, “we are offering a very rare job. The least you can do I listen to what we got to say.”

Dylan stoped and turned to them. Moments after, Without even thinking he jumped down. “Go on…” Dylan said.

“Well it’s more like you’ll get a scholarship to the University of ITO ISHIOKA, to work for a very famous group.” Hiro said as he stood tall and proud.

“What wow. What group?” Dylan said with joy

“Sorry Dylan, we can’t give you that information yet.” Honey said now calming down. Dylan pouted but was still amazed of the offer. He was speechless, this university was only for the best of the best. Then suddenly something confusing struck him.

“How do you know my name?” all could Dylan could say. Dylan didn’t remember telling them.

“We know a lot, Dylan.” Hiro said. Dylan’s blood ran cold.

“How much” he almost stuttered

Hiro name off the only things he knew. After, Dylan felt better that they didn’t know his secret. He agreed he will talk to his sister about it and left, just before he left Hiro gave him their number. Hiro and honey returned to the others at the café.

* * *

“Any luck?” Fred asked the two.

“Yeah the boy was interested. He also very fast and adorable.” Honey let out.

“Good to hear, Calmen didn’t want anything to do with us. Well other than Gogo. He was all over her.” Wasabi laughed.

“Shut up, I don’t want to talk about it!” Gogo yelled as she looked away embarrassed.

They team laughed at her before Gogo punched them. Now leaving one person to fill the spot. Dylan.

“You what?!” Y/N yelled at her younger brother.

“It better this way. You don’t haft to work really hard anymore for my bills. It’s a scholarship into a private university. It’s better than the one I’m at now. Please. I really want to do it.” Dylan argued back. Y/N thought for a few minutes. ‘A better and free university that could solve a lot of payment problems but what is actually at cost here? Could she let her last loved one do this? Could she risk the secret from spilling? What if they are fake and want to hurt him?’ these thought ran through her head as she sighed and hugged he little brother.

“Fine. But be safe okay” she finally said.

“Will do Y/N” Dylan bounced on the spot. “But you still in trouble fore braking the stranger danger rule.”

Dylan groaned.

* * *

 

Dylan waited on the phone for a response when the other line picked up.

“Hello?” said the other side with a confused Hiro.

“Yeah, it Dylan.”

“Oh, Dylan! Glad you could get back to us. So how about it?” Asked Hiro.

Dylan waited a few seconds. “When can I get started?” Dylan said earning a chuckle from Hiro.

“Well we will meet up at the front in half an hour and you can meet the group inside. Okay?”

“Alright, see you soon.” Dylan said he hung up.

* * *

 

Dylan left the apartment with Y/N. Of course she would leave him to just go there on his own if it was a trap.

Soon they got there and found Hiro wait out front. Dylan ran over. “Hey Hiro, this is my sister Y/N. N/Y this Hiro.” He introduced them

Jayden kept a straight face on and nodded, showing she was serious as Hiro smiled and put his hand out to shake it. ‘She’s really pretty and serious’ Hiro thought to himself as they shook hands.

“Sorry to say but I thought it was going to be just you?” Hiro said to Dylan. Y/N only glared at the boy. ‘He looks cute but that comment only made it out to be more of a trap’ she thought. Dylan’s blood ran cold know what his sister would think

“uuhhmm… s-she’s also my care giver. Don’t worry, you can trust her just as much as me.” Dylan smiled weakly. Hiro stared at her. Looking for a response. When Y/N didn’t say a thing he spoke up.

“Can we trust you?” he said turning his head a little. ‘Add cute to that to that list’ Y/N thought

“I don’t know. Can I trust you?” she said as a reply. Dylan face palmed at his sisters protectiveness. Hiro on laughed and said,

“It’s Fine you can trust me. So I’m trusting you.” Y/N only nodded at him in approval. Then they entered the building. They walk around for a while before walking into a large area with these teens working on their projects.

“Welcome to the lab. Here is where we work on projects to help improve things.” Hiro smirked as he called his friends over. He pointed to each one of the teens as he named them all.

“This is Honey, Fred, Gogo, wasabi, and I’m Hiro as you already know.” Then Hiro said “ow” randomly as a large robot came out and walked next to Hiro.

“Hello, I’m your personal, health companion, on a scale of 1 to 10, what would you rate your pain?” the marshmallow robot said as a scale lit up on his belly.

“I’m fine buddy. And this is lastly Baymax, my robot.” Hiro turned to the visitors. Dylan stared in awe at it all. “Awesome” was all he could say.

“We are that special group that honey and I, were talking about yesterday.” Hiro said as he pride showed. Y/N noticed and spoke up.

“What’s special about you guys?” she said.

It was Fred that spoke next. “Whelp we are the mighty hero’s, BIG HERO 6!” he yelled in excitement.

“Fred we don’t know who she is don’t scream out our secret.” Wasabi scolded him.

“It’s okay guys. She’s his bigger sister. And it stands. Can we trust you with our secr-”

“So wait if you’re all hero’s, why do you want my little brother?” Y/N cut in, fear in her voice but she kept on an angry expression.

“Well to join of course.” Honey spoke up. Dylan was surprised but excited. Maybe too much, since he didn’t see his sister disagreement. Y/N face turned from horror to a glare within half a second.

“No! We are leaving right now!” She said as she grabbed her little brother’s wrist and started to walk out. Dylan was fast to respond.

“Wait, wait Y/N. Please I wanna do it.” Dylan pleaded.

“A job like that took everyone from me but you. It’s not happening.” Y/N growled

“But you and John did it! You both were amazing heroes! Why can I help them?” Dylan now stoped both of them. The team was still in shock from what’s happening until Hiro mustered the power to talk. Y/N looked down at the memories of her last days on the job.

“He won’t be on the field. He will be here helping us, like our assistant. Please. We need his help, he is smart and worthy of this job.” The blacked haired boy pleaded.

Y/N turned to the little brother and seen his puppy eyes working their effect on her. She then sighed and turned to Hiro.

“If I am to trust you and your group. You haft to promise me his safety.” She said in worry but covered that up quickly.

“Yes. I can promise you that Y/N.” Hiro said as he stared at her with reassuring eyes.

She sighs.

“Fine.” Y/N’s brother then bared hugged her and yelled thank you.

“Wait! Your older brother and you are….?” Fred said as his voice broke off in wonder. Dylan widen his eyes to what he might have figured out. His sister had kept it secret to protect him and now someone knew. Y/N turned to the group sharply.

“Well since we know your secret. It wouldn’t hurt. My older brother and I were the master or manipulators of wind and water from humanity’s hope. I am one of the last members remaining.” Y/N said coldly, shocking the team.

* * *

 

After discussing a few thing Y/N left to go to her work, while Dylan was able to discuss his business with the team.

“And you can start whenever you feel its time. But try to be here within the next week or so.” Hiro said as they enter the brake room that contained all the food.

“Cool I’ll start tomorrow afternoon. Gotta get out San Fransokyo University first.”

“I still can’t believe the great Silverfox herself was here. I have so many question. Do you mind Dylan?” Fred cut in.

“Haha sure.” Dylan said happy.

“Yay. So when did double H start up. And why. Also Why did they suddenly disappear? Did you know that they are the reason I love heroes and villains so much. Also why didn’t the wind come here if he is also your brother and where are the others???” Fred almost said at once. It took Dylan a minuet to process what he said.  

“Umm… well, it started around when I was born. After my parents went missing. They stopped because people were really harsh to them. And it cause too many problems, plus no one wanted or needed help anymore. I’m glad the inspired you, and john… he died during their last mission. But the other heroes went their own ways and lived their life’s as per normal.” Dylan was now staring the ground grief filled his voice.

“Oh my god we are sorry sweet heart.” Honey said as she hugged the little boy.

Hiro didn’t like the truth that had been said. Knowing to well what he felt because he had too lost parents. ‘That would explain why Y/N was so protective over Dylan. She was just scared she would lose him. And we did kinda give off that we were going to kidnap him at first. I wonder where she had to go anyway’ Hiro found himself thinking about her. “I wonder what she does for a living. If she was an ex hero would they have a payment plan for her?”

“Well no. she hacked in to the system and made sure no one could ever find us. So she can’t get a payment plan and neither can any of the others since they too have been wiped of their title. Y/N did it to protect us from the media. But now she works as entertainer. Or singer you could say. She sings at parties and clubs” Dylan said.

“Oh, I said that out loud?” Hiro blushed from embarrassment the team just laughed and continued on their projects.

* * *

 

Y/N sighed into the phone.

“I know. It’s just… he and I were fighting at the time, and it slipped out.”

“You know what will happen if the news broke out.”

“Yeah, yeah. Alright I’m out of here. I got to pick up Dylan soon anyways. Bye.” Y/n said.

“Call you later. And remember. The sun always shines brightly after a stormy day.” The mystery person said into the phone as they hung up. Y/N smiled after hearing the faze John made before he died. It was said only amongst Y/N and her close friends and Dylan.

* * *

 

Dylan started on an idea already as he scribbled it down.

“What are you drawing?” Hiro said as he walked into his office where he left the young boy.

“Oh, just idea.” Dylan said as he looked up. Hiro picked up the paper and looked at his creation.

“A tripod double transmitter?” Hiro said as he skimmed the paper.

“Yeah. You put this piece next to your ear and you think of who you want to call and it will instantly call that person. It mostly for safety.” Dylan pointed to the little piece drawn. “You can have convocations, texts, voice record.   Whatever you need. You can also set things up on your phone for example setting up a date and time. And if you need any information it will speak into your ear so you can hear it and nobody else.” Hiro stood in awe.

“Wow. Great idea. Well during the time we aren’t fighting crime you will be working on this idea as soon as possible.” Dylan got excited. Then there was a knock on the door.

“Come in.” Hiro said. Y/N entered

“Time to get going Dylan.” Y/N smiled seeing her brother pout at the fact.

“Yeah okay. Coming. Bye H- wait I forgot something in the brake room. Don’t move Y/N I’ll be right back” Dylan said before running out. Minuets of silence passed between Hiro and Y/N.

“So, how was your day?” Hiro asked trying to make small talk.

“Yeah, slow to be honest. You?” Y/N replied.

“Fun I guess. New people mean more help and ideas. By the way. What do you do for a living?” Hiro said turning to Y/N and walking to her side.

“Oh, I work as an entertainer. I’m DJ, singer and stuff.” She smiled a bit. Hiro already knew but he wanted to hear it from her.

“Whoa cool. Oh yeah, I remember my Aunt Cass talking about hiring a popular DJ named Silverlining Fox. Would that be you?” Hiro asked.

“Haha, yeah. That’s me, but I’m not that popular. What made you think that?” Y/N turned her hear to the side. ‘…cute…’ Hiro thought as he turned his head to hide his blush. But Y/N noticed and smirked.

“W-well, I just h-heard of you a lot.” Hiro face palmed for his stuttering.

“Well I must be if I got the leader of big hero six stuttering in his own office.” Y/N, smirked and couldn’t help but tease the adorable boy.

Before anything else was said Dylan ran back in, said his good bye’s to Hiro and left with Y/N.

‘Damn why is Dylan's bigger sister so cute…’ Hiro thought as he continued the rest of his day.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment or kudos. and if this story gets enough love, then I'll up date. I need inspiration.


End file.
